


Know your places

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: an old promise
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Know your places

Three, no... four lesser demons walk towards you threateningly, backing you up against a wall. You remember his promise.

“ _Next time, I will be there to save you. Remember that.”_

You draw a deep breath.

“MAMMON!”

He is sitting at a casino table, in the middle of a round of blackjack. His deck is filled to the brim with credits. Almost winning.

He suddenly hears your voice echoing in his head.

“MC.”

He stands up and turns around, immediately transforming in his demon form. The motion of his tail extending sends the table behind him, and everything on it, flying into the air.

He storms through the casino, so fast that everyone’s cards and drinks get knocked down to the floor.

You fall to the ground, injured by the claws of the lesser demon in front of you. You crawl backwards, hoping for a miracle, when suddenly something darts by you with the force of a tornado.

He steps in, between you and the demon who attacked you. His body emits a dark aura, blacker than black.

The lesser demon looks at him with immense fright.

“You.”

“MC, close your eyes.”

You close them for a moment then open them again, too curious to let this go. His aura grows larger, his once white body markings turn dark red as his eyes turn fully black. His fangs protrude into his gums. The end of his tail splits in two.

“ _I will massacre you.”_

His voice resonated like the roar of a lion, a stark contrast from anything you heard from him before. You finally understood now, why they are called the Seven Rulers of Hell.

He was one of them after all and there he was, standing in his whole intimidating glory.

He waves his right arm through the air, squeezing the lesser demons together like nothing. He clenches his fist, surrounding them with a dark red force field, rising them up in the air. They thrash around helpless inside.

His skin turns darker, and so does his laughter. He was done with them.

“Mammon.”

He stands still at the sound of your voice.

“That’s enough.”

He looks towards you, sending shivers down your spine. His eyes were dark and wild, his lips almost black. His fangs like a vampire’s.

“ _As you wish, Master.”_

He opens his fist, releasing the ball of fire. The lesser demons fall to the ground with a thud. They beg forgiveness on their knees then scurry away.

Mammon turns around to face you, still in his darkest form. He is intimidating you, but not enough to stop you from looking into his eyes.

He looks back into yours, slowly turning back to normal. His lips turn pale, his eyes turn white and his markings dissipate.

He extends a hand towards you, smiling.

“Can you stand?”

You hold onto it.

“I can.”


End file.
